


Feeding Ducks

by delightfuldeer



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfuldeer/pseuds/delightfuldeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot of you spending a day in the park with your manfellow, Hikaru Hitachiin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Ducks

“Damn it, where is the card slot?” Hikaru grumbled as he tilted his head, looking underneath the pellet dispenser.

 

“Card slot?” You giggled. “There isn’t one; you pay in coins.”

 

He stood upright, chastened. “Coins.” He shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “I don’t have any. Looks like you’ll be paying. Great….”

 

I rolled my eyes at the grumpy boy and stood on my tiptoes to kiss his cheek. Instantly his face softened as a rosy pink began to tiptoe across his skin.

 

“It’s cheap enough for a commoner to pay, don’t worry,” I chuckled as I turned the handle. “You don’t always have to pay for everything. Here, put your hands out.”

 

I closely watched his expression as the pellets fell into his hands. I could tell he was excited, even though he was trying to mask it with an expression of eternal boredom—as always.

 

“Have you ever fed ducks before?”

 

“No,” he muttered. “I wouldn’t be dumb enough to try a card slot again if I had.” He gently poured some of the pellets into my hands and jerked his head toward a wooden bench near the pond’s shore. “Let’s go.”

 

I followed him, my short legs struggling to make it through the tall grass. Hikaru, on the other hand, strode through without difficulty. Damn tall people.

 

I sat beside him, resting my head on his shoulder as I watched the ducks waddle expectantly towards us. I felt him smile to himself as he looked down at me. He bumped his leg against mine as if to say, “I love you,” without the embarrassment of actually seeming affectionate.


End file.
